The Dragon's Admirer
by Dr snu snu
Summary: Here's the GaLe that you've all been waiting for. Sorry for the delay. Hope you guys enjoy.


**Sorry for the delay...**

Levy was staring at gajeel from across the guild hall. She wanted to know how he felt towards her but couldn't muster the courage to ask. Even after joining the guild, he kept his distance from her as though she had some contagious diaease. She loved everything about him. His toned body and wild hair as well as his piercings. Maybe she wanted something rebellious in her life and that made her fall for him. She had her head on the table and was sitting with her guild mates Lucy and Erza while staring at gajeel. They knew how much she loved him but could do nothing to help. Gajeel was generally alright around everyone in the guild but whenever someone brought up levy in a conversation or she appeared to be walking towards him, he would turn around and vanish without a second thought. This further depressed Levi. As her guild mates looked at their depressed friend slouched on the table l, a thought came to lucy's mind. "Why don't you just directly ask him how he feels about you?" Lucy advised.

" cus that's embarrassing ",levi blirted with red cheeks.

" try it. You might get unexpected results" ,Lucy replied.

" the way I see it, you have nothing to lose",Erza comments.

"I'll try", Levi spoke with hands over her face to cover her growing blush.

Lucy and erza had somehow asked gajeel to come to the back of the guild hall. Levi was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the dragon slayer. Thoughts flooded her mind. What of he hated her? What if he loved her? She was blushing even more than in front of her friends. Suddenly gajeel appeared from the corner the corner of the guild. The moment his eyes met hers he turned around and started walking the other direction. This was the last atraw. Seeing the opportunity, she ran towards gajeel and hugged him from behind. " Gajeel what do you think of me?", blurted Levi before realising what she had done.

"Nothing! now leave me alone" gajeel blurted out before walking off leaving Levi alone behind the guild. She fell to her knees. What's with that reply. It was like he was suppressing something. She wanted to know more about him. He didn't say he hated her nor did he say he loved her so she was left curious. What 'did' he think of her. She would get it out of him even if she had to break in to his house to do so.

And that's was exactly what she did. She was inside his house behind the door to his bedroom. All Levi knew was that gajeel was inside the room because she saw him walking in before she entered through the window. She had her ear on the door and was trying to listen in on what gajeel was muttering to himself. Suddenly, gajeel raised his voice. " why did I say that to Levi", Levi was in shock. Was he regretting what he did? "Why did I pull away from that hug. I wanted her to hug me forever. It felt great. What the fuck am I doing." Gajeel was seriously pissed at his decision. Levi started blushing after hearing how gajeel had enjoyed her hug. "But obviously that was a friendly hug. I mean, I hurt her real bad that time and she obviously hasn't forgiven me. She probably wanted to say something important cus there is no way she likes a punk like me. I mean it obviously would feel awkward if I told her I liked her. Me, the guy that hurt her and her friends. She probably hates my guts. It was a good call to stay away from her". She was shocked. Gajeel was staying away from her because he didn't want her to get pissed? She wanted to laugh. All this time she thought it was the other way around.

" but you can't hide that you like her forever", it was pantherlily. He must be who gajeel was talking to. Levi could feel her face going red and knees go weak. He loved her. It was mutual.

"I have to. If I don't, she could end up hating me even more."

" it's your choice. Anyway, I have some work to do so I'm leaving." And with that pantherlily flew out of the window.

 **Lemon start**

A few seconds after she heard the flapping of wings she heard a moaning coming coming from behind the door. " Levi...Levi.." Was he moaning her name? He was masterbating why calling out to her. Something inside Levi snapped. The shy Levi that respected peoples privacy could do nothing to control this Levi. She opened the door and stepped right in.

"You want some help with that", she purred seductively while staring at gajeel's boner.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gajeel shouted in surprise with a growing blush on his cheeks.

"Well…. Since you 'were' calling out my name, I was wondering if you wanted me to handle that personally.

"But I hurt you really badly and you probably hate me so why are you doing this?"

"I have never hated you. My heart raced when I heard that you joined the guild but you kept avoiding me. Think of this as compensation for everything you've done." Levi was already on Gajeel's bed crouched over his throbbing boner. She was rubbing it gently while teasing the tip with her tongue causing Gajeel to moan. "You were probably hoping for this to happen someday right?", she said before she began to suck on the tip harder, her blue hair ever so often falling over her face before she sexily put it behind her ear.

" I can't control myself anymore", blurted gajeel before lifting Levi up and placing her flat on the bed. " I love you" he exclaimed and then engaged Levi's lips in a passionate kiss. He wanted more of her.

"That's all I wanted to hear dummy", Levi answered before reengaging the kiss. They could feel their tongues dancing in each others mouths while Gajeel's boner rubbed the part of Levi's miniskirt right above her pussy. She wanted him inside her. Gajeel was thinking the same thing and started to pull down her skirt revealing her soaking wet panties.

"You must want it pretty bad don't ya", Gajeel said smiling.

" and who do you think made me this way ?" Levi replied with a foxy grin. She could feel gajeel slide down so as to allow his mouth access to her pussy. Her started to lick her through her panties causing her to moan. His licking became more and more vigorous and she felt she was at her limit.

" I want to come with you", she said to gajeel with a pleading look in her eye that he couldn't refuse. He slid off her panties an climbed back up so as to be face to face with Levi.

" you sure you wanna do this", he asked.

" only with you", she replied smiling. That was all the motivation he needed and inserted right away. He could feel his cock penetrate her virginity and she grabbed on tightly to his back. They waited for a moment for Levi to get used to the feeling before continuing. Gajeel pounded into levi's womb. She could feel his hot throbbing cock inside her cavern hitting her womb with each thrust. It felt great. The pounding continued until they were both at their limits.

" I'm pulling out ",Gajeel announced before levi pulled him even tighter. " what are you doing " gajeel asked surprised.

" you love me and I love you so let's just make a baby" she shouted laughing and gajeel couldn't argue with that logic so plunged his cock as deep as he could and cummed inside her womb causing both lovers to moan loudly.

A few moments after, they both lie on Gajeel's bed panting. "So you don't hate me?" Gajeel asked still curious.

" would I let the guy I hate cum inside me?" She asked laughing.

" I guess not " , he answered laughing as well.


End file.
